


なに、好きな人の好きな物を知っているつもりさ

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: （骑士团编制方面和原作内容有相当出入）（懒得改专有名词）
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)





	なに、好きな人の好きな物を知っているつもりさ

**Author's Note:**

> （骑士团编制方面和原作内容有相当出入）  
> （懒得改专有名词）

十四岁萌生、二十四岁胎死腹中、又在二十七挑明还姑且算成了事，一场暗恋下来，当事者帕西瓦偏偏说不清楚他本人从哪里开始的喜欢。  
“嗯？不就那时候……刚到骑士团那会儿？”  
齐格飞倒是记得点大概从旁提醒。齐格飞是那个骑士团的团长，会记得也正常。当时新来一个外国人——天降与国王陛下交好的邻国世家三公子。安置小公子坐什么位置并不难，至少在齐格飞这个骑士团里，在大摇大摆文官队伍前时有抬不起头的草莽武夫当中，还没那些明文规定暗中纪律，只有霸占伙房的炊事班长那声号令最响亮：弱肉强食。到底团长大人授意还是纵容，直到黑龙骑士团灵魂炊事班长上台然后华丽转身高就白龙骑士团副团长都没人能搞清楚。当时帕西瓦看见校场边上蓬头乱发一男的捧个碗刮来刮去，而想起进宫面圣前道听途说来的陛下与骑士二三事——反正那些事现如今也没人证物证对质了。  
负剑而立，帕西瓦等了等。那男的总算知道饭碗挖不穿、就是挖穿舀起来的碗底也不是能吃的东西，便放下碗扛上家伙。帕西瓦前面刷过一串副队正队中队长，只当热身运动。新倒下去的大队长还认真分析了输人原委，总结下来当务之急该选拔副团长，哪能便宜生面孔一步登天荣获团长指教。“那就这么定了啊。”要做饭后运动的齐格飞慢悠悠拉开步子。他的剑大，帕西瓦的剑长，围观群众集体倒退一圈。事后的确任命了副团长，二名，但齐格飞老爱迟到，进骑士团后只败给过顶头上司的帕西瓦，等他真干上副职，他跟他同级的兰斯洛副团长切磋并平手的记录，在食堂每日菜单小黑板背面写了几个卌。有次点心写了树莓派，帕西瓦驻足，若有所思一番终究头也不回走开，从来不知道写黑板的是谁，不知道黑板背面还有内容，那几个卌下面有另外一排卌，正是兰酱vs齐格飞桑的纪念。  
帕西瓦最后一次交手兰斯洛已是三年前。那部分帕西瓦想忘忘不了。帕西瓦火属性。兰斯洛克火的水属性。下雨。天不时地不利人不和，这还没分出胜负，令帕西瓦实在铭记于心。那次会打起来很大部分原因出在齐格飞身上，没打赢又也没输，还是因为齐格飞。当年挑战屠龙英雄兼一国骑士团长，帕西瓦那可少年意气——有人说是不知天高地厚，齐格飞务实并炫耀新学的流行词，定性帕西瓦“中二”——当齐格飞手下败将，当也当得明明白白。重剑无锋，大巧不工。齐格飞的每一击沉，却少拖沓，挨多几下帕西瓦就知道了那并非收不住的惯性，而是恰恰好的收放自如。该对准哪里，出几分力气，在来不及估算的瞬间时长内，齐格飞凭感觉就能使得精确到位。  
“大概是我老一点的关系。”  
齐格飞年长不过帕西瓦五岁，当帕西瓦成年后，齐格飞其实也记不得的那点点年龄差距，看脸看不出来，看身手看不出来，只有跟齐格飞打过才体会，用“经验丰富手熟进步”概括齐格飞真正的厉害完全就不够。兰斯洛跟齐格飞打过的次数多了去了，又是公认的神童、齐格飞中意的大弟子、别人讲他是帕西瓦好敌手帕西瓦也不能不答应，这兰斯洛对付齐格飞总可以号称经验丰富全空第一。而兰斯洛的经验全用在他自己，像帕西瓦被齐格飞打于是得到的经验都用在兰斯洛。兰斯洛假动作多如冰天雪地吹风暴，帕西瓦只接其中最稳最真最狠一道。  
帕西瓦的火焰很美丽。帕西瓦接完了兰斯洛讲。帕桑帕桑再来一个漂亮的。兰斯洛讲完兰斯洛的傻狗维恩讲。“……你怎么看。”齐格飞两手对揣海边民俗服饰宽大袖管里，只笑笑，胜过答应帕西瓦要求的千言万语。帕西瓦象征性掸开围过来的维恩，后者蹦蹦跳跳着去与仰天大笑的兰斯洛勾肩搭背，海浪拍到他们脚背就一起抬腿踢沙子。起司、蛋糕。起——司！蛋糕。这两人酒后疯癫的行径至少人畜无害，帕西瓦多年来习惯了也就睁一眼闭一眼。如果喝多了就会大晚上人来疯地戏水胡闹，本不该给那两个长不大的酒喝。  
“喜欢看光华？”  
“很好看呐。照亮黑夜的火光，金灿灿的。”  
齐格飞身裹的夜色墨蓝布匹，翻过来却是暗红，教帕西瓦联想到血。帮齐格飞打理所谓配合季节风情的发型，帕西瓦才反应过来，齐格飞头发长了，早不是以前那个乱发好歹没披肩的邋遢男子。淋了黑龙红血，头发还是会长，岁数还是会老，帕西瓦拿涂满两人份发蜡五人份洋葱及少许海盐的手扒拉头发倒梳头顶，海风吹来照旧挑一缕出来不服帖，但帕西瓦的脑门风凉，心里也安宁。  
“你不看光华？”  
齐格飞转过来，直视帕西瓦。注意了什么人，才会知道那个人在做什么。帕西瓦伸手，指尖绕起齐格飞额边散发，如此力道拉拢齐格飞，亲吻齐格飞嘴唇。那张嘴道齐格飞一直清楚帕西瓦怎么想齐格飞的。帕西瓦觉得可笑，齐格飞再厉害、厉害得几乎都不是人了，又不是帕西瓦本人，竟敢声称了解帕西瓦的爱慕恋情。为端正齐格飞自以为是，并向曾经的老师展示学到的一手，帕西瓦咬定其他人在看甚至一时迷住齐格飞的绚烂光华并不会发现其他角落，再与满意学生表现而笑的齐格飞接吻。  
游学在外顺便休假消暑，却失去自制彻夜添乱，白龙骑士团正副团长联合起来，携二人亲手制作、最能抚慰人心的补偿品，向共奋战的伙伴道歉。  
齐格飞事先给宿醉头疼兰斯洛出过主意，让兰斯洛为在煮醒酒汤的维恩打下手，做一大堆吃的，比如点心。  
帕西瓦倒有些自责监管不力，但在食堂看到茶碟上红色水果铺满的酥皮派，如鲠在喉。  
“维恩做的保证好吃，他烤蛋糕啊什么的尤其有一手，你应该也吃过的。”  
齐格飞含进一叉子讲。  
“草莓……”  
“嗯，草莓，我就提了一下。你喜欢的嘛。”  
帕西瓦想斥责齐格飞假公济私。帕西瓦连这样假公济私的齐格飞也喜欢。但是帕西瓦想不起来他从哪里开始喜欢的。从哪里开始，被知道了自己跟草莓的关系。百思不得其解败露时机，只有将困惑与不甘化为动力，帕西瓦全力挥叉切下。

fin


End file.
